Haikyuu Battle Deployment
by halcyonranhuer
Summary: This a spin-off from Gusari's Dj The First and Second Battle Deployments. In the world of evil and chaos, is the story of the lives of those hired by the military company "Tough Boy" (mercenaries), more or less. (Violence and Vulgarity)


**Hello! This is totally and I mean really totally, taken from Gusari's Haikyuu dj, The Battle Deployment series. I did not like how the last panel was a fraud so I thought, how about I make a story out of this! So disclaimer here. Anyway it is recommended if you take a read from this Dj first before anything else.**

 **Pairing as seen from the Dj is mainly IwaOi (so this will stay lol), and a subtle bit of Tsukkiyama. I'll see how it goes. Sorry if Kageyama and Hinata are sorta left out! They'll be talked about more in the second chapter! And some of these things are by my own terms, not the manga haha.**

* * *

In a world of evil and chaos, a wild and desolated dystopia, that which was the former police force and currently transforming itself into a new organization made a complete and splendid evolution into a group of private military corporations!

This is the story of the lives of those hired by the military company "Tough Boy" (mercenaries), more or less.

[Gusari, The first Battle Deployment- Haikyuu Dj]

And this will be extended further to the likings of a certain author.

* * *

 **Secrets and Honour (Part 1)**

Training was difficult, but it was to develop the chance for a mission. And that they were given after three months.

For many in the team, otherwise also known as the 'First Assault Team', it was not the first. Being dispatch on missions to subdue the so-call 'terrorists' in cities' remnants and saving civilians was equivalent to having rice and miso soup for dinner. A common request by the government officials. Not that they actually demand the half-assed officials to get the fuck off their high horses, since dinner was only provided because of these jobs.

Yet Bokuto always says that they were not being paid enough to this shit. Though it was fairly reasonable, since he and Kuroo were often asked to parkour from skyscrapers. Rather hazardous, as one might say.

However, they had several new additions to the team this year. Oikawa's kouhai (junior) from the same military school for geniuses, Kageyama Tobio; a new applicant with great potential, Hinata Shouyo; then an aloof but extremely intelligent, Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi, who seemed to have a form of secret weapon.

They needed time to adjust, especially with Oikawa being downright uncooperative with Kageyama, and were given three months for that. But Iwaizumi was not too sure about the team being entirely steady. Right now, they were being transported behind by a supply truck from a random resource company to avoid suspicions from the enemy.

"Alright everyone, drink up. I wouldn't guarantee that there might a time for us to have a water-break during the mission, especially with bullets flying everywhere." Sugawara said with his usual smile.

Hinata and Kageyama were the first to quickly comply, as Tsukishima mumbled that he knew all this while and that 'bonehead idiots only would forget to hydrate themselves'.

"Right, so we spilt up like this, as what we did in training two days ago. It's the best formation the captains have come up with." Sawamura announced as he flashed a detailed hologram map of the city, inclusive of underground passageways.

(Here, 'Captain' is a rank given to soldiers who have bypassed their expectations. Most Captains are assigned to the First Assault Unit, the main team for combat.)

"Right, the Gorilla Team (aka Oikawa and Iwaizumi) will be stationed in Area C-6. You guys will be most under heavy fire since you're playing barricade for us to work out. Young Eagle Team (aka Kageyama and Hinata) will be stationed at Area C-6.1 to support them from behind, understood?"

Sawamura, ignoring Oikawa's protests, then turned to Bokuto and Akashi. "Owl, we'll drop you off at Area D-8. There are a lot of snipers this time. Go wild getting rid of them, Bokuto, but make sure to get the information from their base quickly."

Bokuto raised his fist in the air and did some terrible chicken dance as Akashi whacked him on his head and kicked him on the shin. They erupted into a huge fight. Yet Sawamura continued as if this had never happened. "Suga, I'll drop you off nearby Owl Team with Kenma. You're ok with that, aren't you?"

"Yup, we'll quickly eliminate as many scouts and provide support for Owl Team." Sugawara nodded, with Kenma muttering about how Hinata was looking a bit sick. Kageyama screaming about vomit and Oikawa shooting at him to shut up. Amazingly, Sawamura continued as if the scene never happened.

"Then Kuroo and I will be going for the sneak while Gorilla and Young Eagle plays shield. Tsukishima, will you be alright? The communication thing was an aspect they just implemented. You play radar and relay important missions. It was quite messy at first with the voices screaming around, so hopefully it'll be much better this time. Oh and be careful with sudden enemy ambushes. Nishinoya and Asahi -stop biting your nails already beardy- will be behind your backs just for in case."

Tsukishima clicked his tongue in reply. Again, Sawamura acted as if Tsukishima had never done that.

"Now go!"

There was an ecstatic yell as Bokuto and Akashi leapt off the truck.

* * *

Missions like this were supposed to be easy, not complicated. There was good formation and backup. It was supposed to be a smooth-sailing mission for the newbies. So exactly how they were pushed into this situation?

"Iwa-chan." He turned, slightly giddy, towards the brown haired individual slumped in a corner.

"I can't reach anyone." He said dryly. Oikawa chuckled coldly.

"We only have three magazines and there's so many of them left, y'know."

"Shut up, trashy-kawa. Do your job properly. Even if I don't have knives, I'll hand combat with them." Iwaizumi cracked his knuckles. Outside, a storm seemed to be brewing.

 **One hour ago -**

"We'll heading towards their base." Akashi said monotonously over the communicator. "Bokuto's uncontrollable. He's whacking everything. So don't save anything for him during dinner."

"I heard that, AKASHI!"

"Hm?" The black hair man stared down at his partner, who casually kicked a body off the window. "I was merely telling the truth. Sawamura said not to save dinner for you if you get too ahead of yourself."

"You're making really sad." Bokuto squatted down.

"Am I supposed to sympathise you when you have blood all over your face?"

"AKASHIIII!"

Suddenly static came over their monitor. Akashi paused for a moment. "Shh."

"What's wrong now?" Bokuto whined.

"Pull..zzz…bzz…ba..back!" Akashi pressed the communicator closer to his ears.

"What? Pull back?" He muttered.

"Pull back? We're never asked to pull back? Betcha someone just hacked into our systems!" Bokuto flipped and jumped out of the window. "It's alright. I'm gonna just snag that information from them."

Akashi was not able to stop his partner. He fiddled his fingers for a second, thoughts running rampant in his head. Then he opted to go after Bokuto, to call that idiot hothead back. There's something ringing warnings at the back of his head, and he hated that feeling.

* * *

"Shit." Tsukishima cursed he slammed against the keyboard. Yamaguchi flinched, pulling the gun closer than ever.

"Can't get through them. Someone hacked my systems. I can't even get to the others right now." He pulled his cloak to cover his head.

"Tsukki! There are enemies coming towards us…!" Yamaguchi squeaked before he was pulled down by the other and him cloak was roughly pulled to cover his hair up.

"Why do you think I'm putting the cloak then?" There was annoyance in his tone as he slowly made his way to the exit door. "Now, let's get a move on before we end up like dead rats stuck on a mousetrap."

Yamaguchi could hear footsteps echoing in the corridor they took as an escape route, but he was not sure if was his or the enemy in the darkness that was steadily consuming them. He moved closer to his partner, who seemed to be unfazed by the danger that they were in. He had not expected his first mission to be so chaotic, or maybe he should have expected that. Yamaguchi shook his head.

He came and pushed himself here because of Tsukki, he should not lose heart at this point. Yet, why did it seem that the identification tag (worn in the form of a necklace), became much heavier.

Suddenly Tsukishima paused, and Yamaguchi fought the urge to scream. In front of them, stood the enemy, probably a dozen, all armed.

"Oh-ho, what is this? Children?" One of the men chuckled.

"Must be from the enemy team? So young. Do they commit child labour or something?"

"How distasteful. Hey kid, put the gun down. We won't shoot ya if you tell us where your friends are."

Yamaguchi saw the frown on Tsukishima's face as they were forced to put their hands behind their heads. He knew, either way, comply or not, they were going to end up dead. It was a matter of time. His fingers and hands were locked in place, trembling, trembling so much.

"Hmph. I prefer old snots like you to lie in coffins and shut up. And I can kindly do the job for you." Tsukishima said.

"Hah? You're just a child. You can't shoot really. Children can't be like soldiers."

Tsukishima then took a step in which all the guns quickly pointed at him.

"The hell d'you mean by that? Everyone wearing dog tags is a soldier." He snarled. "Look, you people would point guns at me."

Before the man spoke, there was a barrage of bullets from the windows, and explosions. There swung in Asahi and Nishinoya.

"You guys alright? That was really a pinch!" Nishinoya then made a face. Asahi was meanwhile trembling, as he muttered how scary was the possibility he could have shot them.

One of them apparently was still alive, as he crawled out from the bodies, reaching for the gun. The sound of grinding stones caught Tsukishima's ears and he stepped on the man's hand. There was painful moan coming from the other

"Everyone wearing dog tags is a soldier. So is this child." He pulled out a pistol and shot the man square in the head. Nishinoya seemed unfazed as Asahi remained shocked. The shorter quickly pulled away and said that they needed to rendezvous with Sugawara's team as fast as possible.

Yamaguchi stared at the corpse for a minute, before following them behind.

"You all are alright!" Sugawara said, welcoming as ever, when they reached the area where he and Kenma were resting. He looked a little more tired than usual. Kenma was panting- unusual. It was as if they had been running rather than attacking.

"We've been duped. Most likely." Nishinoya said. "It's like they knew me and Azumane was coming!"

"Anyone could figure that out." Tsukishima mumbled.

Sugawara nodded, as if they were in the same predicament as well.

"Why… I thought out mission was supposed to be secret." Asashi said.

"A…traitor, I guess." Kenma whispered. He then widened his eyes as he jumped down from the broken tank he was on. Sugawara jumped away as well. A matter of seconds later, something hit the vehicle, causing a massive explosion in its wake. Among the fumes, silhouettes of the enemies could be seen.

"Questions can wait. For now-" Sugawara swung his rifle over, eyes wild.

"Kill them all."


End file.
